


Thunderbirds and Miraclous ladybug au

by pokeranger21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, More characters to come, Thunderbirds AU, internation rescue does not exsit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeranger21/pseuds/pokeranger21
Summary: A world where international doesn't exist and Gordon and Penelope live normal lives in Paris until a mysterious villain appears and they harness the power of the miraculous.
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2
Collections: Thunderbirds au





	1. Stone Heart origins part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally wasn't going to start writing this until the end of June cause that's when i start my school holidays, but i got my writing mojo

"Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power."

"I want that absolute power, Nooroo." a man's voice said, staring at a picture of a woman with red hair and turquoise eyes inside a pendent "I must have those Miraculous!"

"But nobody knows where these Miraculous are!" a small purple creature with four small wings that resembled a butterfly and a small swirl at the top of its head said

"I found you though, my little Nooroo," the voice purred closing the pendent and stroking it "Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again."

"The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower!" the strange creature now identified as Nooroo said

"And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?" the man smirked

"But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes!" Nooroo protested

"I must have this absolute power!" the man shouted, stamping his foot and causing the butterflies in the room to fly around him, he then pointed at Nooroo "Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me."

Yes master," Nooroo said sadly bowing its head, the man then put the broach around his neck

"Nooroo! dark wings rise!" he said as the butterflies covered him and Nooroo was sucked into the broach when the butterflies dispersed the man was now wearing a dark purple suit and had a cane in his hand, a grey mask that covered his whole face except his mouth, the broach had now changed from an oval to now having four wings, looking like a butterfly. "from this day forward, I shall be known as...the hood" he laughed evilly as he stared at the butterfly-shaped window.

####

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Paris a small green creature with a shell on its back woke up from its nap in a matchbox and flew out of the gramophone, where it resided.

"Master, master" the green creature cried to a small man with grey hair and wearing a red and white Hawaiian shirt who was tending to a customer, the customer looked up in confusion and the green creature immediately his behind his master's back.

"Master...Master," the man said, waving his hands over the customer's back "chanting, its all part of the treatment. Master...Master..." the man then pushed the customer out the door, ignoring his protests "thank you for coming, see you again next week"

"master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura." the green creature said, once the door was closed

"I thought it had been lost forever!" the man said, frowning and stroking his beard

"But Master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!"

"We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world!" the man lifted his left arm to reveal a small dull green bracelet that resembled a turtles shell "time to transform...Wayzz shel-" the man suddenly doubled over in pain and grabbed his back, the creature now known as Wayzz floated done to him

"Please master, be reasonable you are-"

"still young" the man interrupted holding up his finger "I'm only 186! but you're right Wayzz I can no longer do it alone" he stood up and walked over to the gramophone "we need some help!" he then pressed the two jewels on the gramophone and the dragons' mouths opened and revealing a small console with multiple buttons, he quickly pressed three and the top of the gramophone opened to reveal a large hexagonal with a strange symbol at the top and multiple drawers around it.

####

Later in a room above a bakery, a phone alarm is going off "Penelope! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes! You're going to be late for your first day back at school!" a woman's voice called out

"got it mum" Penelope muttered crawling out from her bed covers, she walked to her dresser and tied her long blonde hair into its usual ponytail and put on her favorite white shirt with a black vest and pink pants, she then walked down the stair to have breakfast "bet you anything Chloe will be in my class again," she said as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"Four years in a row?! Is that even possible?" her mum said in disbelief

"definitely, luckily me!" Penelope said as she rolled her eyes

"don't be like that, it's the start of a new year. I'm sure everything will be just fine" Penelope nodded at her mum's words and set the cereal down with a thump, unfortunately, this caused an orange to roll down a wafer that was resting against the fruit bowl, the orange then rolled over to where a knife was resting against the butter rolling over it and knocking the milk which was still open, the knife knocked two sugar cubes out of the bowl and they flew into the cereal box tipping it over, the orange then knocked into a yogurt cup also knocking it over. Penelope moaned as her mum grabbed some towels and she straightened the cereal and closed it while her mum cleaned the floor.

Later Penelope grabbed her favorite pink handbag and backpack before walking down to her parent's bakery where her father was busy packing some macaroons in a box while her mum helped pack her bag, her father turned around to show her a dozen macaroons neatly lined up in a box. "Dad, these are awesome, my class will love these!" she exclaimed as she took the box from him, "you're the best!"

"We're the best!" her dad corrected "thanks to your designs" he held up a sketchbook where it had their logo, a C, and a W in the middle of two wheat strands. Penelope hugged him, accidentally dropping the box but luckily her dad managed to catch it with his foot before it hit the floor, he tossed it back to her and she grabbed her backpack before running off, luckily she lived right across the school she was about to run into the street but was luckily stopped by a car, she skidded against the walkway and waited for the light to change when she suddenly saw an elderly man walked across the street holding his back and a car was heading his way! She looked around and saw that everyone else was on their phones, without a second thought she ran across the street and pulled the man to safety, but unfortunately tripped and spilled her macaroons and people stepped in them.

"oh, thank you miss. What a disaster" the man said sadly

"don't worry I'm no stranger to disaster," Penelope said as she grabbed the box and stood up "besides, there's still a few left" she held the box offering him one

"mmm, delicious," he said in between the bites, suddenly a bell rung from the school

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late! have a good day sir" she said and quickly bowed to the man before running off to the school, the man watched her run into the school while staring at a hexagonal small box.

"thank you very much, young lady," he said, pocketing the box and walking towards the bakery.

Penelope burst through the door of the school and ran to her classroom, with a few minutes to spare, she waved to her fellow classmates and made her way to her desk.

"Nino, why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?" the teacher; a woman with brown hair and kind blue eyes said to a tanned boy sitting at the back of the classroom with glasses and a red hat who was listening to music, Nino mumbled but got up and slumped into his new seat at the front of the room and took off his headphones. Meanwhile, Penelope had just sat down in her usual seat in the row behind Nino when a girl with long brown hair wearing a white shirt and yellow jacket slammed her hand down in front of her

"Penelope Crighetion-ward," she said

"here we go again" Penelope moaned

"that's my seat"

"but Chloe, this has always been my seat" Penelope protested

"not anymore! New year! New seats!" Chole's best friend Sabrina said as she sat down beside her

"So why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there?" Chloe pointed to where a girl with tanned skin and orange and brown hair was seated. "Listen. Gordon's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, this is going to be my seat. Get it?"

"Who's Gordon?" Penelope asked curiously and both Chole and Sabrina let out a loud laugh

"Can you believe she doesn't know who Gordon is? What rock have you been living under?"

"He's only a famous model." Sabrina huffed out

"And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move!" Chloe said and used her thumb to get her to move

"hey, who elected you queen of seats?" a new voice asked, they all turned and that the voice belonged to the new girl who was glaring at Chole

"Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our class this year. What are you gonna do, super newbie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?" Chloe mocked

"wouldn't you like to know!" the new girl huffed and grabbed Penelope's hand "come on," she said leading her down to her seat, but unfortunately Penelope tripped over the stairs, spilling the rest of the macaroons.

"Sorry, sorry" she muttered as Chloe giggled behind her, she slunk into the seat as the teacher called out to everyone

"has everyone found a seat?"

"You gotta relax girl," the new girl said encouragingly

"I so wish I could stand up to Chole like you," Penelope said wistfully

"you mean the way Majestia does it." the new girl brought up a picture of the popular superhero comic on her phone, it showed a girl with short blond hair, wearing a suit similar to wonder women's "She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing." she then pointed at Chloe "Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it"

"Well, that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable." Penelope said sadly

"That's cause you let her, girl! You just need more confidence!" the new girl said encouragingly and Penelope smiled and grabbed the last macaroon that didn't fall out and broke it half and offered them to the new girl

"Penelope" she introduced herself

"Alya," the girl said as she took a macaroon half and they ate their halve's together.

"For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year." the teacher introduced herself as they started the lesson, but Chole stared at the empty seat in front of her

"ugh, he should have been here by now" she muttered.

####

Meanwhile, a boy with blonde hair and amber-brown eyes looked behind him before running toward the school, when a sleek silver car parked behind him and Natalie; a woman with blue and red hair stepped out of the car along with his bodyguard; a large bulky man.

"Gordon, please reconsider, you know what your father wants!" Nathalie called and Gordon turned around to face her

"but this is what I want" he protested and he saw an elderly man who had fallen down trying to get his cane but no one paid any attention to him, he ran to the man and helped him up

"thank you young man!" the elderly man thanked him and Gordon smiled warmly and turned to go to the school but saw that it was being blocked, sighing in defeat he walked towards them and they led him to the car

"I just want to go to school like everyone else, is that so hard?" he questioned as they drove away, meanwhile the man looked at a small hexagonal box in his hand before he swung his cane over his shoulder and walked away, whistling a happy tune.

####

Meanwhile back in the classroom, Ms. Bustier had just finished up the first lesson of the day "Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library." she told the class

"KIM!" a round boy with black hair short black hair, but had a dash of blond hair hanging from his face, he wore a black shirt with two bones crisscrossing each other, the class turned to see him about to punch Kim; a boy with black hair, but was dirty blond at the top, wearing a red jacket and had a smug smile on his face.

"Ivan, what's going on?" Ms. bustier asked him

"it's Kim! I'm so gonna get..!" Ivan got close to Kim's face, holding his clutched fist closer to his face

"Ivan! Principal's office now!" Ms. bustier ordered and Ivan walked angrily out the door.

Back in his lair, the hood could sense the negative emotion that Ivan had and decided to use that to carry out his master plan, the butterfly-shaped window opened revealing the streets of Paris to him.

"Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible Akuma." he said as a white butterfly flew into his hand and he used his powers to turn it into a dark purple butterfly "fly away my little Akuma and evilise him!" he said twirling his cane as the Akuma flew out the window and towards the school.

Back at school, Ivan walked into the Principal's office disrupting the principal from his work

"Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again! Go on, knock." the principal; Mr. Damocole said, he was an average-sized man with a grey mustache and beard and wore a white suit with a brown blazer and tie. Ivan angrily closed the door and about two feet away, he didn't notice the small purple butterfly that flew towards him and went into the paper scrunched into his hand turning it purple. Suddenly Ivan had a dazed angry look on his face as a purple butterfly outline appeared in front of him and heard a voice in his head.

"Stone heart, I am the Hood. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you."

"ok Hood" Ivan said, smirking and was then enveloped in living shadows from the paper transforming his body into stone and he then knocked on the door.

"that's much better, come in," Mr. Damocole said and Ivan burst through the door, knocking Mr. Damocole off his chair

"KIMMM!" Stone heart shouted angrily and walked towards a wall and punched it creating a hole and a shockwave that shook the school. In the library, Penelope was getting Alya better when they suddenly fell out of their seats due to the shock wave, they looked at the security cameras and saw Stone Heart at the front of the school.

"KIMMM!" Stone Heart shouted again before walking away

"What's going on? He had Ivan's voice?" Penelope wondered as she stared at the screens while other students ran off screaming.

"It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! GPS, check. Battery, check. I am so outta here!" Alya said excitedly and ran to the doors.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this!" Alya yelled as she ran out the doors. Penelope turned her attention back to the screen just in time to see Stone heart pick up a car and throw it at the screen, turning into a rainbow screen

Meanwhile, Gordon sat in his dining room table with his younger brother Alan who was busy copying notes and listening to Krayno; an elderly Malaysian man with grey hair who was in charge of security along with his daughter Tanusha, who was giving a lecture about English while Tanusha listened to Parker; an elderly man with slicked-back grey hair and always wore a leather jacket who was teaching her about algebra.

"Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?" Nathalie asked him

"Everyone thinks it was de Gaulle, but it was actually Rene Coty before the first elections," Gordon answered

"correct" suddenly the lesson was interrupted by Gordon's father; Jeff Tracy entering the room

"give us a moment, would you Nathalie?" Jeff asked politely and Nathalie nodded and walked away

Jeff then turned his attention to his second youngest son "you are NOT going to school. I already told you."

"But dad! Scott, Virgil, and John are allowed to go to school! Why can't I?" Gordon protested standing up, ignoring Alan and Tanusha's snickers

"your brothers have already graduated and have come to me for approval to where they're going, besides everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not have you outside in that dangerous world."

'everything except friends' Gordon thought bitterly, all his life he only had his brothers growing up but it wasn't the same as having real friends. Sure he and Alan were close but for the past 2 years Alan had changed to a moody teenager who loved to tease Gordon and Chole...well, they were friends but he wanted to make more. "It's not dangerous! Why can't I go and make friends like everyone else?"

"Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son!"

"Besides, why would you even want to go to school? It's boring!" Alan added and Gordon glared at him

"exactly Alan. Please continue" Jeff said and walked out

"We can leave it here if you have-" Nathalie said before Gordon ran off to his room.

Gordon ran into his room and collapsed on his bed when he heard thumping noises coming from outside and turned on his TV and saw a new report with several police officers facing Stone Heart

"ready? Fire!" an officer said pointing at Stone Heart and several shots were fired, but it only resulted in Stone Heart growing bigger, Stone Heart crashed through the Police cars and the officers ran for safety, the screen then switched to city hall where the Mayor was.

"I'm advising all Parisians to stay home until this situation is under control."

"As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control" the news reporter said as they continued to film Stone Heart rampaging through the city

####

Back in Penelope's room she fearfully watched Stone heart smash his way through the city "oh, I hate first days back at school" she looked down and saw a strange box on her desk "huh?"

At the same time, Gordon also saw a small box on the table in front of him "huh?"

"what's this doing here?" they asked at the same time and opened the boxes when they did a strange glow came out and Penelope dropped the box in fear while Gordon stared at the light curiously.

Penelope stared as the light died down to reveal a small pink creature with blue eyes, spots, two antenna and three tails flaps. "Ahh! help! a giant...Bug! A...Mouse! A bug mouse!"

"Everything's ok. Don't be scared" the pink creature said gently

"Ahh! Bug mouse talks!" Penelope exclaimed and threw things at it but it expertly dodged them.

####

Meanwhile, Gordon stared in awe as the light died down to reveal a small creature that resembled a black cat with green eyes, the cat creature let out a large yawn.

"No way! You're like the genie in the lamp!" Gordon said excitedly

"I met him once, so he grants wishes, big deal," the cat said in a bored voice "I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swanky..." the cat now known as Plagg said as he flew over to the foosball table and tried to take a bite out of one of the players

"No! Don't touch that!" Gordon yelled and tried to grab him but Plagg flew away and noticed the mini arcade games he had "Come back here!"

"Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this?" Plagg tried to take a bite out of a joystick but couldn't "No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?" Plagg flew off again and Gordon continued to chase him around his room

####

Back in Penelope's room, she was back up against her dresser as the creature continued to fly towards her

"Listen, Penelope. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you" Penelope reached for a glass on her dresser and trapped the creature in it "Okay, if that makes you feel safer"

"What are you, and how do you know my name?" Penelope asked suspiciously

"I'm a Kwami and my name is Tikki. Let me explain" the creature now identified as Tikki said.

####

Back in Gordon's room he silently climbed his mini rock climbing wall as Plagg was bust biting down on his remote, he lept off and managed to grab Plagg while landing safely on his couch. "I still don't know what you're doing here" he questioned the Kwami

Plagg fixed a look at him "Look, I'm a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?" Gordon shook his head "good! Got anything to eat? I'm starving!"

"This has to be some sort of prank? Did Alan put you up to this?"

"Look, I don't know who is Alan is, but what I do know is that this is not a prank," Plagg said and flew out of his grasp "your brother must never know I exist, or anyone else for that matter."

####

"Mum! Dad!" Penelope called, opening her trap door,

"No!" Tikki cried out and flew through the glass "I'm your friend, Penelope! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop Stone Heart!"

####

On the other side of the city, the strange man that both Penelope and Gordon helped was staring at the two remaining miraculous on the top layer of the strange box, they were a necklace shaped like a fox's tail and a hair comb with a bee. The empty remaining slots had pictures of a butterfly, a peacock and a turtle's shell in the middle was a mini platform of a yin and yang symbol with a ladybug and a cat's pawprint.

"Do you think they'll be up to it master?" Wayzz asked

"I only got wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not" the man said as he closed the box and the gramophone closed automatically hiding it from prying eyes.

####

"This must be some mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness..." Penelope said, trying to convince Tikki that she was a bad choice "I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her!"

"Penelope, you are the chosen one!" Tikki protested

####

"But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! What good is a superhero who's imprisoned in his own house!" Gordon said to Plagg who was busy unrolling a roll of toilet paper

"No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is." Plagg said as he unrolled another roll, and Gordon stared at the silver ring in his hand, wondering if it could really change his life.

####

"Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?" Penelope clarified as she put on the earrings which were a dull pink

"It's called an Akuma. Which you must then capture." Tikki said patiently

"Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again?"

"The lucky charm It's your secret superpower!"

"Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off!" Penelope moaned

"Trust yourself, Penelope. Just say "Spots on!"

"Spots on?" Penelope questioned, suddenly her left earring shimmered and Tikki was sucked in and it turned from a dull pink to bright pink with 5 black spots, a pink mask appeared covering her eyes and her clothes were suddenly replaced by a pink suit that covered her entire body with black spots covering it and a small pink yoyo also appeared at her waist.

####

Gordon slowly slid the silver ring on his left middle finger and stared at it "Claws out! that's how you transform!" Plagg said, popping his head out from an empty roll

"got it!" Gordon said confidently "Plagg Claws out!" Gordon shouted clutching his fist and holding it out, the ring changed from silver to black.

"No! Wait! I haven't finished explaining!" Plagg protested as he was sucked into the ring and a green paw print appeared on the ring and soon Gordon had a black mask to cover his eyes and two black cat ears appeared from the top of his head, his clothes then turned into a black suit that covered his whole body with a bell at the collar and a long belt was attached around his waist with the end sticking out like a tail.

"Too cool!" Gordon said as he admired his outfit, he then opened a window and lept out, loving the rush of wind against his face. he managed to reach the roof of the building across from him "awesome" he said as he realized that he was now more acrobatic.

####

Penelope stared at herself in her mirror, feeling uncomfortable and not up to the challenge " Aww... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere!"

"Stone Heart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower." Penelope turned her attention back to her screen where Stone Heart was walking down the street and sees a familiar brown-haired girl cycling after him "The monster seems to be unstoppable!"

"Oh no, Alya"

"Penelope! Did you get home ok?" Penelope turned around at her mother's voice

"uhh...yeah mum! everything's fine!" she called as she quickly climbed her ladder to get to her balcony just as her mother's head appeared

"Penelope? Hugh, we better call the school" her mum called worriedly, meanwhile up on the balcony Penelope looked around.

"Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy?" she took her yoyo off and swung it up and down a few times before throwing it to a gargoyle across the street where it wrapped around it securely and then gave it an experimental tug, but then it suddenly retracted pulling her across at a high speed "ahhhhhh!"

Meanwhile, Gordon clad in his new cat costume was using his staff to walk across two houses "hey, I'm getting the hang of this" he said to himself before heard a loud scream and Penelope crashed into him, knocking him off his staff and tangling him up in the yo-yo's string's but luckily her yo-yo got tied around the staff and they swung one foot above the ground swinging. "Well hey there, nice of you to drop in"

"I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose" Penelope apologized and managed to untangle them

"I bet you're the partner my Kwami told me about! I'm...Cat Noir, yeah! Cat Noir! And you are...?" Gordon questioned Penelope who was busy tugging her yo-yo trying to get it untangled

"I'm pen...uh...pe..." Penelope gave the yoyo a firm tug and the yo-yo untangled from the staff which fell down knocking Cat Noir on his head who winced at the pain "madly clumsy. I'm so clumsy!"

"No sweat clumsy girl! It's my first time too!" Cat Noir reassured her as he picked up his bow staff, suddenly the ground trembled and they both gasped as they saw a building fall down, Cat Noir backed up and extended his staff to reach a faraway building.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" Penelope called after him

"to save Paris, right?" Cat Noir questioned her before leaping down and Penelope sighed

"Okay, trust yourself. Trust yourself" she whispered before using her yo-yo to catch up to Cat.

####

On the sport's field Kim slung his bag over his shoulder when the stadium shook and his fellow classmates ran away in fear, he looked up and saw Stone Heart glaring at him "KIMMM! SO WHO'S THE WUSS NOW?" he yelled before leaping down and chasing Kim who unfortunately tripped over, but before he could grab Kim, a long staff landed in front of him stopping him in his tracks and cat noir swung down landing next to Kim.

"Hey!" he called and Kim quickly ran away "it's not very nice to pick on people who are smaller than you"

"I guess you're talking about yourself," Stone Heart said before swinging his hand at him, but Cat Noir managed to avoid them.

####

Back in his lair, the hood laughed evil "Everything's going to plan, now that the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous have been activated, my supervillain will destroy them and bring them to me!"

####

Meanwhile, Cat Noir had finally managed to get a hit on Stone Heart, but that resulted in him growing even bigger

"where are you partner?" he called as he continued to dodge Stone Heart's attacks, meanwhile Penelope watched in fear as Cat Noir doing his best to try and bring down Stone Heart but to no success.

"Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it," she said as she buried her face in her hands, she watched as Stone Heart picked up a net and threw at Cat Noir who managed to dodge it, but unfortunately, it bounced and flew towards Alya who was busy filming the fight and was too shocked to move. Cat Noir quickly threw his staff above her which extended and the net bounced off it landed a few feet away, Cat Noir sighed in relief but was suddenly picked up by Stone Heart.

"What are you waiting for super red bug!" Penelope turned and saw that Alya was now facing her "the world is watching you!" Penelope gasped and she closed her eyes, trying to find the courage to fight stone heart, she thought of her family and how quickly she and Alya had become friends. She thought how Cat Noir wasn't afraid to stand up to Stone Heart despite also being new at this, she took a deep breath and lept off the top of the stadium and extended her yo-yo and wrapped it around Stone Hearts legs, she slid underneath them and landed a few feet away.

"Animal cruelty? How shameful!" she said confidently and pulled on her yo-yo causing Stone Heart to fall over and release Cat Noir.

"Yes!" Alya cheered

"about time," Cat Noir said

"sorry Cat Noir" Penelope apologized

"its fine wonderbug, now, let's kick his rock behind!" Cat Noir was about to run off when Penelope quickly grabbed the end of his belt making him run on the spot.

"Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different."

"different how...?"

"I don't know"

"I know! Let's use our powers!" Cat Noir said excitedly "Cataclysm!" he yelled and his hand became infused with a dark energy "apparently I can destroy anything I touch," he said and touched a nearby net causing it to turned brown with rust before crumbling. "Awesome!" he said before charging at Stone Heart and touched one of his toes, but it did nothing "uh oh! I guess I only get one chance to use my superpower" he waved awkwardly at Stone Heart who kicked him away and he landed behind Penelope.

"And now you only have 5 minutes before you change back!" she scolded "didn't your Kwami explain anything to you?!"

"guess I got too excited," he said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head

"well, I guess it's up to me, Lucky charm!" she yelled and threw her yo-yo high into the air where hundreds of small ladybugs flew out and created...a suit. Penelope caught it and stared at it in confusion

"umm, how is that going to help us?"

"My Kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the Akuma is hiding."

"well he's made entirely out of stone" Cat Noir supplies unhelpful, but Penelope suddenly noticed something

"His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!"

"Good eye! What's the plan?"

"Hmm" Penelope muttered as she looked around, she then saw Alya who was still filming and a tap with a hose attached to it and saw that the hose was right at her feet and got an idea. "this," she said confidently and tied to the hose to the suit, she then wrapped Cat Noir's feet with her yo-yo "trust me," she said before throwing him at Stone Heart

"This girl's crazy," he said as Stone Heart caught him in his left hand

"Catch me if you can!" she called as she lept up and Stone Heart opened his right hand, dropped the crumpled piece of paper; which was now made of stone to the floor and grabbed Penelope

"Now what?" Cat Noir questioned her

"This! Alya! The tap!" she called and Alya looked and quickly turned on the tap, the water flowed into the hose and into the suit, expanding it and causing Stone Heart to drop her, she then ran towards the stone and broke it with her newfound strength and watched at the Akuma flew away and stone heart turned back into Ivan who rubbed his head in confusion.

"This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome!" Cat Noir said

"What am I doing here?" Ivan asked out loud, Penelope smiled as she watched the broken pieces of stone turned back into paper

"you were amazing! Miss..uh bug lady" Cat Noir commented

"We both did it partner" Penelope responded with a smile and they fist-pumped "pound it!" they said together, suddenly their attention was caught by Cat Noir's ring which only had 2 pads left, indicating he only had two minutes before he transformed back

"You should get going. Our identities must remain secret." Penelope said to him

"Farewell, m'lady." Cat Noir said bowing politely to her "Let's do this again soon, okay?" he said before using his staff to get to the top of the stadium and leaping away.

"Not too soon I hope," Penelope said before opening the piece of paper in her hand and reading it "You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylene you love her, wuss."

"Kim wrote it, he's always making fun of me," Ivan said quietly behind her

"You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan." Penelope said kindly as she handed him the paper and he looked up in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, luckily she was saved (well, sort of) by Alya

"Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting Paris from now on?" Alya asked from behind her phone as she was still filming "How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... Uhh.." Alya trailed off as Penelope started to walk off

"uhh...Ladybug, call me Ladybug!" she said before swinging off on her yo-yo

"Ladybug. Super awesome!" Alya cheered

####

"So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!" the news reporter said, showing a picture that Alya had taken of Ladybug leaving

Penelope watched the news happily in her room while Tikki ate some cookies to replenish her energy

"I did it Tikki! I actually did it!" she cheered

"I knew you could do it!" Tikki said happily

"Penelope! Dinner time!" Penelope heard her mum call and went down to join her parents for dinner, who were also watching the news and the screen now showed the mayor of Paris; Mayor Bourgeois.

####

Unknown to her, Cat Noir or Gordon was also watching the news while Plagg inspected the food laid out in front of him that was underneath silver cloches.

"I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Cat Noir." the mayor said

"Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug..." Gordon said happily before Plagg flew up to him with a small dish of ice cream in his paws.

"Ewww, what is this?" he said in disgust

"hey, my personal chief made all those!" Gordon said as Plagg dropped the ice cream

"If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, I need to eat something more... delicate!"

Gordon sighed heavily "ok, what do you want?"

####

Meanwhile, the Akuma flew up to the top of the Eiffel tower and created multiple of Akumas that flew through the city.

####

Penelope was washing the dishes when her mother cry causes her to lookup

"oh my!"

"hmm?" Penelope turns to the TV in time to see a person get turned into a stone monster similar to the one Ivan was turned into.

"Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of our two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable" the news reporter said as it continues to show more people getting turned into stone being and Penelope quietly slipped up to her room.

####

Meanwhile, Gordon watches Plagg happily eat a piece of Camembert, he had gotten some strange looks from everyone when he requested it, but served it to him otherwise

"Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese." he muttered when he suddenly saw what was happening on the news.

"These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?" the reporter was saying

"Plagg what's going on? Didn't we win?"

####

Back at Penelope's, she asked the same question to Tikki

"did you capture the Akuma?" they asked at the same time

"What's capturing the Akuma got to do with the other stone beings?" Penelope asked confused

"An Akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the Akuma will turn him back into Stone Heart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!" Tikki explained

"So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up." Penelope moaned

"Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stone Heart's Akuma, and do it successfully!" Tikki tried to reassure her but Penelope didn't listen

"I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disasters all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Cat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting." she turned around to get the box in which the earrings came in

"But Penelope! Only Ladybug can capture Akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains!" Tikki hoping to change her mind

####

"SO I can't do anything without Ladybug?" Gordon questioned feeling useless

" 'Fraid so kid," Plagg said as he continued to devour his cheese.

"If Cat Noir can't capture the Akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug!" Penelope said and began to take off the earrings

"no- don't do tha-" Tikki's sentence was cut off as she was absorbed back into the hearing turning them back to bright pink.

"I'm sorry Tikki" Penelope muttered and placed the box in a drawer in her dresser and knelt down beside it.

####

Meanwhile, the hood watched the people of Paris be turned into stone being and laughed evilly

"Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive" the Hood said as the Akuma flew through the window and went inside his cane. "Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me! Everyone will be powerless against me!" he laughed evilly as the window closed, leaving him in the dark "I will have absolute power!"


	2. Stone Heart origins part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with Penelope haven given up on ladybug, can she try and keep Ivan's emotions in check, or will Stone Heart rise once more?

The next day, Penelope watched the news as the reporter went on to talk about the people that were turned into stone being were still standing still.

"The stone beings are scattered all over Paris, and for the time being, they are showing no signs of movement"

The screen then showed Mayor Bourgeois who was standing in front of city hall with a police officer who had his arm in a ling "We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves, but for now, we're not making much headway."

The screen then went back to the news reporter; who was wearing a cuffed indigo blazer with a purple button and lining, underneath the blazer she wore a violet blouse and had short violet hair. She was standing next to a picture of Cat Noir and Ladybug "Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Cat noir, to save us all. Our lives depend on them."

Penelope gasped at how much people had faith in her even though it was all her fault, her dad picked up on her distress and tried to comfort her.

"Listen," he said and put a hand on her shoulder "I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry, sweetie; we've got two superheroes looking out for Paris, and the best way of helping them is to show them that we're not scared because we trust them."

"But what if Ladybug fails?" Penelope asked and looked down in shame

"then, I'll come and save you!" her dad declared and grabbed a loaf of bread from the counter and held it like a sword "Super Baker to the rescue!"

"Thanks, super dad!" Penelope giggled and kissed her dad's cheek before running upstairs to grab her purse, on the way out she paused by her dresser and stared at the drawer where she had stored her miraculous, she walked over and opened the drawer, she slowly drew out the box and stared at it before placing it in her purse and living for school.

####

Back in the Tracy mansion, Nathalie stood waiting by the dining table with Alan, Parker, Krayno and his daughter Tanushua waiting for Gordon to come and join them, she looked at the clock and realized that it was almost half-past 10.

"hmm, what is he doing?" she wondered, she walked over to his room only to discover it was empty. She gave a brief order for Krayno to start their lessons before giving the news to Jeff who was not pleased with the news.

"You didn't see him leave? If anything has happened to my son, you'll be held responsible!" he said to them and Nathalie left with Gordon's bodyguard.

####

Meanwhile, Gordon ran through the park, determined to make it to school, Plagg flew out of his pocket and flew beside him as he ran.

"You're such a strange kid. Who would want to be at school when he can stay at home all day?" Plagg moaned

"You don't get it, Plagg. I've had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I want to meet people and make friends! Go to a normal school like everyone else!"

"Uhhh, I think I'm feeling weak" Plagg moaned

"you know what's strange?" Gordon asked as he stopped and reached for a piece of Camembert cheese from his bag "the fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten-smelling Camembert cheese, and then I have to smell like it 24/7. That's strange"

Plagg grabbed the piece of cheese and swallowed it whole "If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal, my friend!" Plagg said and flew back into his jacket and Gordon continued to run to the school.

####

Back at the school Penelope and Alya walked in together and Alya tapped something on her phone "Lady-blog" she said and handed Penelope her phone which showed her a website that she had created with ladybug dots as the background "bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that?!" Alya examined and took her phone back and scrolled down the page "Check out the number of views since I posted the video!"

Penelope stopped walking "But why do you trust Ladybug so much?" Alya stopped in her tracks and stared at her "All these stone beings..."

"She's gonna handle 'em," Alya said confidently

"But what if she's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is?"

"What are you talking about, girl? Oh, wait" Alya's eye's suddenly widened "I know what this is about" Penelope gasped. Had Alya already figured out who she was? "You're scared, but don't be! I've seen her with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true superheroine! She's going to protect us all! I believe in her." Penelope sighed in relief as Alya walked away she looked at her purse before running to catch up with Alya.

"so you really don't remember everything?" Alya turned to see her fellow classmates gathered around Ivan who was sitting gloomily on a bench

"You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!"

"You were seriously out to crush me, dude!" Kim yelled at him

"Sorry... I wasn't myself" Ivan mumbled

"Once a monster, always a monster" Chloe scoffed, Ivan glared at her before walking away "don't let the door hit you on your way out!" she called after him

####

Back in the hood's lair, his large butterfly-shaped window opened and the butterflies started to fly around him "Yes… feel the burn of those words. Lose your temper, Ivan! Your Akuma awaits you" the hood said and stroked his staff where Ivan's Akuma was being held.

####

Gordon ran up the steps of the school and was just about to enter when he suddenly heard Nathalie call his name. "Gordon!" he turned around and saw her coming out of the car "please don't do this, your father will be furious!"

"Tell him you got here too late, please!" he pleaded before running into the school, Nathalie sighed before heading back into the car. Gordon's bodyguard stared at her in confusion.

"don't worry I'll handle it" she reassured him before they left.

####

Inside the school, Penelope had run off to comfort Ivan and try and prevent him from getting re-akumatized while Alya yelled at Chloe

"How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stoneheart!"

"ugh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I? Just because your footage of those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty."

Alya growled "You little"

"Lookout, she's angry! She's going to split her underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster!" Alya huffed before walking away and Chloe laughed

"Hey, Chloe!" Gordon called, having just spotted her

"gordiekins! You came!" Chloe yelled before running to hug him, her yell caught the attention of the other students who instantly recognized him and ran to greet him.

####

In the locker room Penelope found Ivan sat miserably in front of his locker with his headphones, she walked towards him and gently placed her hand on his arm and he took off his headphones

"You know, you should tell Mylene how you feel."

"I..uh...don't know what you're talking about" Ivan denied

"Come on, I saw the way you look at her." Ivan looked her at before he sighed and hung his head "No! No negative emotions, Ivan. What I mean is..." Penelope panicked as Ivan looked at her suspiciously "be positive. I'm sure Mylene has feelings for you too. Go talk to her."

"What's the point? I'm no good with words" he mumbled

"But… who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers…" Penelope suggested

"I could write her a song?" Ivan suggested, his eyes lighting up

"That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't want a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and, uh–, stay positive." Ivan nodded before running off excitedly.

####

"What's this? The negative emotions… They're fading! Ughhhh…." the hood growled from his lair as his window closed

####

Gordon walked with Chloe to his classroom while signing any autographs along the way.

"and here's your seat gordikins, right in front of me!" Chloe said happily pointing to the seat in front of her

"Thanks, Chloe" Gordon said and slid into his seat "hey!" he waved at Nino who stared at him and held out his hand "Gordon"

"you're friends with Chloe then, huh?" Nino said suspiciously looking behind him, Gordon turned and saw Chloe hand Sabrina the gum that was in her mouth and place it on Penelope's seat.

"Hey! What's that all about!" he asked her standing up

"the brats that were sitting here yesterday need at attitude adjustment! I'm just commanding a bit of respect that's all!" Chole laughed

"is that really necessary?" Gordon asked and tried to get the gum off

"Ah, you've got a lot to learn about school culture, gordikins. Watch the master." Chole said before walking to her seat

####

Meanwhile, Penelope and Alya talked while walking to their classroom

"Alya, wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains?"

"Totally! I'm not scared of anyone! Why?" Alya instantly answered

"oh, no reason" Penelope innocently said before quietly opening her handbag and quickly putting the miraculous box in alias bag. They soon arrived at their classroom but gasped when they saw Gordon messing with the gum on Penelope's seat "hey!" she yelled catching his attention "what are you doing?"

"I...uhhh" Gordon muttered ignoring the laughs from Chloe and Sabrina behind him

"ok, I get it you three. Very funny" Penelope rolled her eyes

"no! I was only trying to get it off!" Gordon protested standing up

"oh really?" Penelope said reading her eyebrow at him walking to her seat and trying to get the gum off and winced and the gum was stuck to her fingers, she eventually dug a piece of paper from her bag and laid it over the gum "you're friends with Chloe right?"

"Why do people keeping saying that?" Gordon mumbled, Penelope huffed and sat down ignoring him, Gordon sighed and sat back in his seat

"Now do you see what I mean about respect?" Chloe asked him, Gordon sighed and Nino looked at him in concern

"I know I've seen him somewhere before" Penelope whispered to herself as Alya scrolled through her phone

"got it!" she whispered and showed her phone

"of course! He's one of the sons of my fave fashion designer, Jeff Tracy!"

"Daddy's boy, teen supermodel, AND Chloe's buddy? Ha! Forget it." Alya said

"Why didn't you just tell them it was all Chloe's idea?" Nino asked Gordon

"I've known Chloe my whole life, I know she's not perfect but I can't just throw her under the bus. She's like my only friend" Gordon said sadly and Nino held out his hand

"I'm Nino and its time for you to make some new friends dude" Gordon smiled and they shook hands.

####

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Mylene exclaimed as she ran out of the girl's toilets but bumped into Ivan "oh, Ivan! you scared me!"

"I made this for you," he said before playing loud rock music and screamed at the top of his voice "Mylene, be serene, don't be so mean!"

Mylene ran out of the locker room clutching her ears, Ivan watched her leave before angrily scrunching the paper that held the lyrics from his song in his hand and stomping on his music player before sitting down dejectedly.

####

"Yes. This is what I've been waiting for" the hood said as his butterfly window opened once more "You know the way, evil Akuma. Track down your prey! Fly away and evilize him!" the Akuma let itself out of the staff and flew towards the school and flying into the scrunched up paper that was still in Ivan's hand, the dazed angry look returned to Ivan as the hood spoke to him

"This is your second chance, Stone Heart, and this time you have extra help. No one will stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember, I'll need Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous in return"

Ivan smirked and closed his eyes as he transformed in Stone Heart again, when he opened in eyes, the stone beings that were all around Paris suddenly came alive and people ran away in fear.

####

"Gordon, Tracy?" Ms. Bustier called reading from her roll

"dude, you're supposed to say present" Nino whispered to him

"uh, present" Gordon yelled while standing up and throwing his hand in the air, the class erupted with laughter and Ms. Bustier smiled kindly as Gordon rubbed the back of his hand and sat back down.

"Chloe Bourgeois?" the teacher called as Gordon returned Nino's offered fist pump

"present" Chloe replied

"Ivan Bruel?"

"present" Stone Heart yelled as he burst through the door "Mylene," he said as the students ran off in fear and Gordon looked for a safe place to transform, meanwhile Stone Heart had grabbed Mylene

"let go of me Ivan" Mylene pleaded

"I'm not Ivan anymore, I AM STONE HEART!"

"Why are you doing this?!"

"so you and I can be together forever!"

Meanwhile, Chloe hid behind her seat and called her father; the mayor with her phone "daddy, the monster's back!" Stone Heart suddenly grabbed the table she was hiding under and threw it away and grabbed her before she could escape, he then walked to the wall and made a hole through it

"let us go Ivan!" Mylene yelled as he jumped down and began to walk away.

####

"Come on! Let's follow them!" Alya said excitedly grabbing her phone

"Oh no!" Penelope said, peeking out from the desk she was hiding behind "I'm finding a safe place to hide!"

"But you'll miss Ladybug in action!" Alya protested and Penelope grabbed Alya's bag

"you and Ladybug are better off without me," she said and held the bag out

"if you say so!" Alya called as she ran out the room

"Alya! Wait! your bag!" Penelope yelled as she ran after her

####

"First day of school and I don't even make it past roll call" Gordon moaned as Plagg flew out of his jacket

"a day off? Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Oh no! we've got homework to do," Gordon said as he waved his finger "PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!" Gordon yelled, his ring changing from silver to black, and Plagg was sucked in, making the green paw print appear as he changed into Cat Noir, he then snuck out of the school and chased after Stone Heart.

Meanwhile, Stone Heart continued to walk the streets of Paris with chole complaining her head off "You have no idea who you're dealing with. My daddy, the mayor, will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!"

"don't forget the superheroes," Cat Noir said as he flipped over Stone heart and hit him with his staff causing Stone Heart to grow bigger "oops, guess I forgot about that"

"ugh, some superhero" Chole moaned

"you wanted the cavalry?" Stone Heart asked her "well here it is!" he summoned his army of Stone beings who gathered around Cat Noir trapping him "seize him!" Stone Heart ordered but Cat Noir quickly dogged the stone fists and tried to come up with a plan, meanwhile, Stone Heart walked away.

"Ivan, where are we going?" Mylene asked

"To deliver a message. Then we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly." Stone Heart answered

"ugh, all this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick," Chloe said in disgust

"Don't worry, little monster. I'm gonna take care of you, too" Ivan threatened her and Chole slunk back into the giant stone fist that was holding her captive

Alya ran down the street and hid behind a garbage bin and took out her phone to film Cat Noir as he dodged another stone being's attack "if you can hear me Ladybug, I could really use your help!"

"Where is she?" Alya wondered and looked at the rooftops for the pink-clad superhero, meanwhile, Penelope ran down the street Alya's bag flapping behind her but then she suddenly stopped, her she's widening as she saw a stone being throw a car at Cat Noir who managed to dodge it but it flew towards Alya who was too shocked to move so Cat Noir quickly threw his bow staff to hit the boot of the car so it wouldn't hit her. Unfortunately, it ended up trapped her and Cat Noir got grabbed by a stone being leaving him unable to help her "Help!" Alya cried

"let me go you stone head," Cat Noir said and he tried to wriggle out of the Stone being's grip but it held on the firm and the Stone beings began to walk away. Penelope dropped Alya's bag as she stood in fear but hearing Alya's cry for help again broke her out of her trance and she swiftly grabbed the Miraculous box from Alya's bag and put on the earings and Tikki reappeared.

"I think I need Ladybug!" Penelope told her desperately

"I knew you would change your mind, Penelope!" Tikki said happily

"well, I'm still not sure I'm up for this, but Alya needs my help! Tikki spots on!" Penelope yelled and Tikki was sucked into her earings making the spots appear and soon she was in her pink ladybug outfit.

She then used her yo-yo to free Alya and grabbed Cat Noir's bow staff "it's not safe here, go find someplace to hide" she ordered before swinging after the Stone being that held Cat Noir captive "Cat Noir, extend it!" she yelled as she threw the bow staff to him, luckily he was able to catch it and extend it thus freeing him from the Stone being's hand. He fell to the ground and rubbed his head as it and almost been crushed in the Stone being's hand, the stone being was about to pick him up again but Ladybug quickly used her yo-yo to grab his ankle and hung him upside down the lamppost she was standing on "sorry it took me so long."

"M'lady, have I ever told you you turn my world upside down?" Cat Noir said as he placed his staff back on his belt

"oh, you're quite the jokester aren't you?" she teased him before she heard a loud moaning sound and realized the Stone beings were drawing in on them "but your comedic timing needs work! we gotta get out of here!" she then lept up to the nearest rooftop dragging Cat Noir behind her, she released him and he quickly recovered his footing and followed her and they lept the rooftops of Paris and the Stone beings chased them.

"hey aren't we going to take care of them?"

"no" ladybug answered as she looked at the screen in her yo-yo that was showing footage of Stone Heart at the Eiffel tower "if we want to safe them all, then we go to the source" they then landed in the main courtyard and faced the Eiffel tower "that one"

At the Eiffel tower Stone Heart was on the Eiffel tower with Mylene and Chloe still in his grasp and helicopters circled around him and the Stone beings gathered around the base of the tower, a few meters away Mayor Bourgeois stood yelling into a microphone with a dozen police officers behind him "I demand that you return my daughter immediately!"

"Daddy!"

"you know what? you can take her" Stone Heart said before throwing her towards the mayor

"Help! I promise I'll be nice to everyone" Chloe prayed as she got closer to the ground "say please and thank you and-ah!" Chloe was suddenly cut off as Ladybug managed to catch her in time "well, I didn't promise" she huffed.

"What?" Ladybug asked confused

"Princess!" The mayor shouted happily throwing the megaphone in the air as she rushed to embrace his daughter

"Daddy!" Chloe said happily

"we're clear to attack!" the police offer with the sling said standing on top of a police van said and the other officers readied their weapons

"no, wait! you'll only make it worse!" Ladybug protested

"yeah well, we don't have a choice. That thing's going to destroy the whole city! Besides what choice do we have you let us down once!"

"...he's right you know," she said and turned to Cat Noir "if I had just captured Stone Heart's Akuma the first time around then we wouldn't be in this mess! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job" she then buried her face in her hands

"no, he's wrong. If it wasn't for you she wouldn't be here" he pointed at Chloe who was standing next to her father and put his hand on her shoulder "and without us they won't make it and we'll prove it to them. Trust me"

"ok" she mumbled

"Besides who cares if you made a mistake? Like I said I'm new at this too, we learn from our mistakes. I mean, remember what happened to that soccer goal yesterday?" Ladybug stared at him before she stifled a laugh

"Yeah, that was a rookie mistake. thanks, cat"

"no problem, m'lady," he said winking at her

Suddenly their attention was diverted at Stone Heart who suddenly began to cough harshly before opening his mouth to release a dozen akumas that formed the hood's face before he fell back with Mylene still in his grasp.

"people of Paris, listen carefully. I am the hood"

"the hood?" Ladybug and Cat Noir questioned, as the hood continued to speak, the helicopters got as close as they dared to show everyone else the message

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me the Ladybug earrings and the Cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!"

"Nice try hood" ladybug said as she clapped and walked forward "but we all know who the real bad guy is! Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into a villain! Hood, no matter how long it takes, we will find you and take your Miraculous back!" she then ran towards the lamp posts that were in front of the tower and while swinging her yo-yo and swung it around two lampposts to leap up in front of the hood's 'face' "time to de-evlise!" she yelled and began to catch the akumas with her yo-yo and the hood moaned. Once all the akumas were captured she turned and faced the helicopters. "Let me make this promise to you, no matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!" she then opened her yo-yo and released all the purified butterflies out sending a wave of white butterflies throughout the city.

"whoever she is behind that mask, I love that girl" Cat Noir said admiringly as the police officers cheered behind him

####

Back in his lair, the hood let out a cry of frustration "argh, that's the thing with superheroes. They're so...heroic" he said out loud in disgust, before speaking to Stone Heart once more "Stone Heart, they're trying to take your beloved away from you. You must take their Miraclouses so they'll e powerless against you!"

####

"ok, hood" Stone Heart said before standing up

"Help me!" Mylene called as Ladybug and Cat Noir landed in front of him

"you'll never take Mylene from me" Stone Heart growled and continued to climb Eiffel tower "come to me my stone beings!" Ladybug and Cat Noir turned to see that the other Stone beings started to climb the tower

"we're surrounded! what now?" Cat Noir asked his partner

"we have to find and capture the Akuma, then everything will go back to normal!" Ladybug said

"It must be in his fist! the one that he's holding Mylene in!" Cat Noir said and pointed to the clenched fist "so..."

"...so we know that he's in love with her! That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylene: we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just that they don't know it yet." Ladybug said before using her yo-yo to catch up to Stone Heart and Mylene

"uhh, I don't really follow you," Cat Noir said and scratched his head "but I guess I better trust you, something tells me this is how's it's going to be from here on out" Cat Noir then used his agility to catch up to the others, soon they managed to reach the very top of the tower.

"help! I'm scared of heights!" Mylene called to them

"everything's going to be alright" Ladybug reassured her, Stone Heart suddenly let our a sound that pushed the helicopters back, but suddenly they were surrounded by the Stone beings.

"so, how are you planning to get them closer than they already are?" Cat Noir asked her as he dodged a Stone being's fist.

"By using our powers! Lucky charm!" she yelled and threw her yo-yo up high and hundred of tiny ladybugs swirled around to make...a parachute. "a parachute?" Ladybug questioned as she caught it "what am I supposed to do with this?"

"ahhhhh!" Cat Noir screamed as he was thorn up high by a Stone being, he landed expertly on the railing and looked up at her "you sure you know what you're doing?"

"we're about to find out," Ladybug said as she put on the parachute, she swung her yo-yo around before throwing it so it was tied around Stone heart's hand. "his hand, get ready!" she called and pulled her yo-yo moving Stone Hearts hand and causing Mylene to kiss Stone Heart on his rocky lips, shocked Stone Heart let going of Mylene and the akumatised piece of paper, but Mylene was able to grab onto his thumb in time. Seeing his chance Cat Noir lept after the piece of paper.

"Cataclysm!" he yelled and his left hand was soon surrounded by black energy and he touched the piece of paper, destroying it and releasing the Akuma, he then quickly grabbed a flag pole so he wouldn't fall all the way down. The Akuma flew high into the air, passing Ladybug who readied her yo-yo, but before she could capture the Akuma, Stone Heart changed back into Ivan and both he and Mylene began to fall down, Ladybug started at them, before turning back to the Akuma that was flying away before jumping after them.

"Cat Noir, you take care of Ivan!" she called and Cat Noir used the flag pole to throw himself high into the air to catch Ivan and extended his staff so they wouldn't fall down anymore. Meanwhile, Ladybug had managed to catch Mylene and she quickly used her yo-yo to catch the Akuma and opened the parachute to float safely down. Once they safely landed ladybug opened her yo-yo releasing the now purified butterfly. Ladybug looked around at the damaged streets of Paris, wondering how long it would take for things to go back to normal, she heard a thump behind her and saw that Cat Noir had landed with Ivan.

"what's wrong m'lady?" he asked her

she sighed "I'm wondering how long it'll take for everything to go back to normal"

"true, hey you still have your lucky charm, maybe that has something to do with it?" Cat Noir suggested and Ladybug shrugged, not knowing what else to do she threw it high into the air, immediately thousands of tiny ladybug dispersed from the object flying all over Paris, preparing the damage made by Stone Heart and turning the Stone being back into people. Ladybug, Cat Noir, Ivan, and Mylene stared in wonder at the phenomenon. "Woah, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah, it's amazing, it's miraculous"

####

"This is just the beginning Ladybug," the hood said evil "You and Cat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your Miraculouses. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true!" the hood laughed once more as his butterfly window closed

####

Back at the Eiffel tower, the police were busy cleaning up the remaining mess and making sure the people that were Stone beings were all right, meanwhile Ladybug talked to Ivan and Mylene.

"I think you two have some talking to do"

"well...I...uhhh" Ivan mumbled

"I think this might help," Cat Moir said giving Mylene the piece of paper that contained the lyrics that Ivan had written and walked away with Ladybug, Mylene opened the paper and read the lyrics in amazement

"wow, these are amazing when your not screaming, I mean singing" Mylene quickly corrected herself

"it's was scary wasn't it?" Ivan said rubbing his arm "is that why you left?" he then turned to her "I'm sorry, I'll be gentle" Mylene smiled before giving him a hug and Ivan blushed before returning the hug.

"oh, they're made for each other" Ladybug cooed from where she was watching with Cat Noir

"like us two," Cat Noir said reaching to put his arm around her, but Ladybug swiftly grabbed his arm and pointed to his beeping miraculous

"oops, see that? Time to split! See you later kitty!" Ladybug called before swinging away with her yo-yo

"can't wait," Cat Noir said before leaping away.

####

Ladybug leaped from building to building before landing in an abandoned ally and detransformig back to Penelope and stepped out.

"Wow, I can't believe I did that Tikki!" she whispered excitedly

"I knew you could do it Penelope, you just needed to believe in yourself," Tikki said

"I know, and I'll do that from now on" Penelope promised before stepping into the bakery and found herself being swept up into her parent's arms.

####

Cat Noir leaped into the park and hid behind a tree and transformed back into Gordon and sat at a bench

"wow, Ladybug is amazing" he said dreamily

"hold your horses kid, you've just met her, don't go all sappy on me" Plagg said in disgust and ate a piece of Camembert whole

"relax Plagg, I know we just met but I already know that we're meant for each other"Gordon said and sat back in the bench, Plagg rolled his eyes and went back to eating his cheese, the sound of tires made him look up and he saw that his car had arrived and he walked in, dreading the talk with his father.

####

The next day at school, Penelope walked up the steps to the high school with Alya who was complaining about missing all the action yesterday "...and by the time I arrived at the Eiffel tower, the battle was already over!"

"don't worry, you'll get your scoop eventually," Penelope said patting her on the back

"your right, next target: an interview with Ladybug!"

"Ohh, how exciting" Penelope said and they laughed as they entered the school, behind them a silver limousine parked in front of the school

"you disobeyed me Gordon, take a good look at that school," Jeff said to his son via video screen in the car

"yes, father," Gordon said and hung his head

"you will never see that school again..."

"but father" Gordon protested

"...without your bodyguard" Jeff finished and Gordon smiled in wonder and excitement "He will drop you off and pick you off every day. Nathalie has offered to organize your new schedule." Gordon turned towards Nathalie who looked away "You'll be continuing your music, Chinese, and fencing classes and your photoshoots."

"thank you farther, thank you Nathalie," Gordon said before running up the steps to the school and his class.

Penelope and Alya walked in and were about to sit in their usual spot "wait" Penelope stopped them and ran up the steps to her old seat and gestured for Alya to get in, Alya smiled and walked up the steps, together they put their bags on the table and sat down smiling happily.

"Uhh… You're in the wrong seat." Chloe said waking up to them "Go on, get lost!" she pointed to where they were sitting before

"All that is necessary for the triumph of evil, is that good people do nothing!" Penelope said, quoting what Alya said to her on their first day

"and what's that supposed to mean?" Chloe scoffed

"It means I'm not dealing with your crud anymore, Chloe, and neither is anyone else around here, so take your attitude and go on, get lost!" she yelled and pointed at the empty seats, behind her she heard her classmates laughed while Chloe fumed and reluctantly stormed to her seat

"good job" Alya congratulated her as Gordon entered, he waved to Penelope but she only huffed and turned away, he walked to his seat and sat down dejectedly

"Hey you want to be friends with Penelope, then explain to her about the gum," Nino told him

"but how do I do that?" Gordon asked never having been in this situation before

"Just be yourself" Nino encouraged and Gordon smiled, glad to have a friend like Nino, soon Ms. Bustier entered the room and began the lesson.

####

After a long day of school, Penelope walked out only to discover it was raining, she sighed having not brought an umbrella even though she lived a short distance she didn't like to walk in the rain.

"hey," Gordon said behind her, she huffed and turned away from him as he opened his umbrella and walked out so he stood in front of her "I just wanted you to know that that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me." he then handed her his umbrella and made eye contact, but Penelope accidentally pushed the release button making the umbrella close in on her. Gordon stared before laughing and Penelope peeked shyly out from under the umbrella. "see you tomorrow" he said and began to walk down the steps to where his car was waiting.

"see you tomo-..to..tomor- Woah, why am I stammering?"

"Ohh, I think I have an idea," Tikki said cheekily flying from under her jacket and flying beside her, know what she thought, Penelope tried to hide herself with the umbrella and Tikki flew to hug her cheek.

Meanwhile, Gordon was about to reach his car when Plagg popped his head out of his jacket "first day of school and we already have two lovebirds" he teased his owner

"it's not like that Plagg, she's just a friend. oh...a friend" Gordon smiled, glad that he made another friend before hopping into his car, Penelope watched it drive off before picking up her bag and walking to the bakery. Unaware that they were both being watched by the strange man they had helped

"good choice master," Wayzz said

"Those two were made for each other," his master said stroking his beard, before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took a while but I got it written, as for my other stories I am working on them but having trouble writing them so you'll have to wait. I changed the way they captured the Akuma from the episode as I didn't get why Cat Noir had to use his cataclysm to make a platform when he could have used it to destroy the akumatised object. Also if you see any mistake please tell me in case i missed them.
> 
> Next time:
> 
> After losing a contest to see who would become the next weather girl, Aurore is transformed into stormy weather and she is determined to show everyone who the real weather girl is.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap on the first chapter of my Thunderbirds/ Miraculous Ladybug au. Now to clear thing up:
> 
> 1) Yes, I did change Chloe's hairstyle otherwise there would be too many blondes in the class
> 
> 2) Yes, I kept most of the characters in the anime, I only changed Marinette and Adrien to Penelope and Gordon
> 
> 3) Yes, I made Penelope clumsy but I had too as she replaces Marinette
> 
> 4) Yes, Penelope will have a crush on Gordon but not Cat Noir
> 
> 5) Gordon will have a crush on Ladybug but on Penelope (after all she's just a friend)
> 
> 6) Yes, the Tracy bros will come back at some point and will be akumatised and so will Alan (if you have any ideas of how you want them to be akumatised and what they look like please write It down as I don't have any ideas yet)
> 
> 7) When they are in civilian form I will use their normal names, but when they're superheroes I'll use their superhero names because its easier to write. (If you don't like it let me know)
> 
> 8) This will follow the episodes, I know that this is usually about episode 15 in season 1, but I had to write them first to explain it to those of you who don't follow the series. (but you should, it's a great show)
> 
> 9) so I changed hawkmoth's name to the Hood because...why not? Plus what would a Thunderbirds story be without the hood?
> 
> 10) If you've followed the ML storyline then you'll know why Harwkmoth wants Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous, if you haven't then you'll either have to stick around or watch the show. XD
> 
> 11) if you have a person you want to be akumatized then write them down in the comments 
> 
> 12) if you have an idea for the other miraculous powers or what animals they should be, put them in the comments


End file.
